Uplifting Spirit
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Alentador: moral o espiritualmente elevador; inspirando felicidad o esperanza. Cuando todo a tu alrededor parece estar derrumbándose, ¿sigues el espiral cuesta abajo o luchas y perseveras? OS.


Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de OhGeeFantasy, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Uplifting Spirit**

 **By:** OhGeeFantasy

 **Traducción:** Katherine Isabel Davila

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón y Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Uplifting Spirit**

Observé desde nuestra pequeña sala cómo ella pasaba sus dedos a través del cabello rubio fresa de Jasper. Mi corazón dolió. Su cabeza reposaba en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo. Nuestra cálida colcha descansaba debajo de su barbilla, calentándolo de la inaguantable baja temperatura que había dentro de la casa. Mi interior se retorció por el dolor de mi estómago vacío.

Los furiosos látigos de vientos en los paneles de la ventana estaban aullando y silbando mientras caminaba hacia mi familia. La nieve caía de nuevo, cubriendo todo lo que tocaba. Solía entusiasmarnos un país de las maravillas invernales, pero el frío se convirtió en nuestra pesadilla de invierno.

Me arrodillé delante de su cara de ángel, levanté su barbilla con la punta de mis dedos, sus ojos tristes brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas.

—Lo siento tanto.

—No es tu culpa, Edward—susurró ella y se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo su cabeza. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr despacio por sus mejillas desde sus ojos enrojecidos, rompiendo mi corazón. La abracé a mi pecho y la dejé sacar su llanto.

No sabía qué más hacer, además de lo que hacía desde que perdí mi trabajo hacía un mes. Iba a ManPower y me sentaba allí todo el día, esperando que alguien entrara buscando ayuda. Era utilizado para el trabajo duro: soldadura, trabajar con mis manos o hacer trabajos extraños para llegar a fin de mes. No era difícil. Pero en ese tiempo del año nadie estaba contratando.

Cuando ella no tenía nada sólo sollozaba e hipaba, y yo me senté cuidadosamente en el sofá próximo a ella, tratando de no despertar a nuestro niño dormido. Coloqué mi brazo alrededor de su hombro, poniéndola a mi lado.

—Haré lo mejor para que tú y Jazz tengan una Navidad, ¿está bien?

Ella acarició su nariz en la curva de mi cuello y su fragancia dulce me calentó. Todos nosotros pasábamos frío, desde que el propano era un lujo se volvió duro mantener las frías temperaturas en el exterior. La combinación de eso y nuestra capacidad limitada de compra de alimento y las principales necesidades nos tenían en una desventaja y un poco en el borde.

Asintió con la cabeza. Mi dulce Cara de Ángel, mi Bella, siempre creyendo que podía hacer un milagro del aire, sólo porque ya había pasado antes. Hacía cuatro años, después de que descubrió que estaba embarazada de Jazz, ella tenía que guardar reposo. En ese entonces había conseguido un aumento y un seguro médico, así que no tuvimos que preocuparnos sobre la pérdida de sus ingresos. Pero en ese momento, conmigo siendo despedido de mi trabajo firme, no era tan optimista. Tenía dos semanas para asegurarme de que Bella y Jazz tuvieran una Navidad. No importaba cuán pequeña fuera, ellos se la merecían: un árbol, unos cuantos regalos, pero más que nada una cena de fiestas en la mesa. Si todo lo demás fallaba, tragaría mi orgullo y los llevaría al Lord's Diner el día de Navidad. No era ideal, pero de ninguna manera en el infierno los dejaría sin una comida caliente.

—Te amo, Edward —susurró.

—Te amo más —dije dando un beso a la parte superior de su cabeza y luego levantándome, coloqué la manta alrededor de sus hombros, asegurándome de que estuviera tibia.

Antes de dejar la casa con esperanzas de hacer unos cuantos billetes, me agaché dándole a Jasper un beso suave en su frente.

—Llegaré un poco tarde esta noche. Adelántense y cenen sin mí.

Cerré mi abrigo y estiré el sombrero de lana sobre mis orejas, antes de agarrar mi saco de comida y dirigirme a la parada del autobús.

.

.

Cuando llegué a la agencia temporaria, firmé en recepción y tomé asiento en la zona frontal que olía a rancio.

Había tensión en el aire.

Éramos todos de la misma barca.

Ningún trabajo o dinero, buscando apoyar a nuestras familias, todo el mundo estaba desesperado. Demasiados hombres y unas cuantas mujeres esperando su turno, a la espera de posibles empleadores que venían buscando ayuda. Un trabajo que durara más de la jornada normal o dos.

Tomé asiento al lado de un tipo llamado Garrett. Él había estado ahí todos los días también. Habíamos hablado un poco sobre nuestros trabajos anteriores y compartido unos cuantos detalles personales, pero eso era todo. Parecía bueno. Era un padre soltero, pero sus niños vivían con su madre. Me gustó, quería ser capaz de proporcionar alguna clase de Navidad para ellos y mantener las facturas pagas.

—Entiendo, hombre. Prometí a mi mujer que tendrán una Navidad. —Hice una mueca, sin estar seguro de cómo iba a llevarlo a cabo.

Abrí el saco de papel marrón, extraje la mantequilla de cacahuete y el emparedado de jalea que Bella me había empaquetado para mi comida. Hambriento, inhalé el emparedado en cuatro mordiscos. Realmente necesitaba alimentarme más, pero sabiendo que Bella sacrificaría algunas, sino serían todas, de sus porciones ya pequeñas de comida, no soñaría con quejarme. Ella y Jazz necesitaban más que yo.

—¿Masen? —llamó Aro desde el escritorio de enfrente.

Me animé, mi corazón saltaba de un golpe al escuchar mi nombre, pero la emoción sólo duró un momento.

—¿Haces trabajo eléctrico?

—No, señor. —Mis hombros se desplomaron cuando liberé la respiración que aguanté en mis pulmones. Murmuré, maldiciendo silenciosamente por una oportunidad perdida.

Riley, otro tipo que había estado ahí toda la semana, se levantó diciendo que podía hacer el trabajo. Me alegré porque consiguió el trabajo pero seguía sintiéndome malditamente triste por mí.

Lo mismo pasó durante toda la semana. O no estaba capacitado o mi nombre estaba demasiado abajo de la lista para ser llamado cuando el trabajo estaba siendo entregado.

Pasó otra semana.

Había sido asignado a un par de trabajos cortos, pero en su mayoría había estado sentando en el área de espera, rogando coger una oportunidad.

En tiempos como ese desearía tener mi celular para poder llamar a Bella y comprobar cómo estaba. Habíamos detenido el servicio de nuestros teléfonos, junto con reducir muchas otras cosas, cuando perdí mi trabajo. Incluso el poco de dinero que habíamos salvado para las reparaciones automovilísticas tuvimos que utilizarlo para hacer nuestro pago de casa ese mes.

A las cinco dejé la agencia, cogiendo un autobús del centro de la ciudad al Centro de donación de sangre. Algunas donaciones nos habían proporcionado unos cuantos billetes para _Ramen_ , mantequilla de cacahuete, pan y leche para Jazz. Había estado ahí un par de veces en el último par de semanas y seguiría yendo hasta que algo más surgiera.

Mis ojos se cerraban y mi cabeza descansaba en el sillón reclinable. Estaba tratando de bloquear la música navideña de fondo. Lo hacían peor las letras felices y las alegres melodías. La música me recordaba las cosas que no podía proporcionar a mi familia. Pensamientos inadecuados nublaban mi cerebro, estaba consumido con nuestra situación porque hasta encontrar un trabajo las cosas no mejorarían.

—¿Día largo?

Lentamente incliné mi cara hacia la voz a mi izquierda, apenas abriendo un ojo. No estaba de humor para una conversación, pero los ojos azules del anciano caballero capturaron los míos, así que le contesté:

—Se podría decir. —Cerré los ojos una vez más, bloqueando a las otras personas en la habitación. Fui a mi lugar no tan feliz, pensando en cómo hacer más dinero.

—Ya veo —el señor dijo, parando unos cuantos segundos breves mientras silbaba el coro de _Jingles_ _Bell_ —. Recuerdo cuándo era un hombre joven justo como tú. Corría ganado, trabajaba en el rancho de mi familia, terminaba agotado al final del día. Aw… sí, aquellos eran mis días.

No estaba de humor para recordar el pasado con el viejo. Rodé mis ojos bajo mis párpados antes de decir:

—Perdí mi trabajo.

La última cosa que quería era entablar una conversación con un desconocido en un Centro de donación de sangre. Estaba irritado de estar ahí y no en casa. Quería a mi mujer envuelta en mis brazos con Jazz en mi regazo, leyendo historias de Navidad hasta que cayera dormido. Para hacer las cosas peores, estaba haciéndose tarde y sabía que Bella empezaría a preocuparse.

Me preocupaba por ella también. Realmente no habíamos planeado tener otra criatura, pero no era mal recibido. Durante el primer embarazo de Bella los doctores descubrieron que tenía un cuello uterino incompetente, requirió que se tomara una licencia para ausentarse de su trabajo. Y este no era diferente. Durante este embarazo sorpresa acabó teniendo que dejar de trabajar en la tienda departamental de Newton, lo cual estaba bien hasta que perdí mi trabajo.

Necesitaba ir a casa, pero también necesitaba los cincuenta billetes que ganaba donando sangre.

Diez minutos o así pasaron de largo y me empecé a sentir mal por ser un asno con el tipo viejo. No había hecho nada más que intentar empezar una conversación amistosa conmigo. Su melódico silbido resonaba en mis orejas, casi calmándome.

Lo miré con ojos arrepentidos y noté una jovial sonrisa en su cara.

—Hey, lo siento por ser cortante antes.

Su cara estaba surcada por arrugas, probablemente de la cantidad de tiempo que pasó bajo el sol en sus años de juventud. Una cantidad respetable de cabello facial blanco cubría sus mejillas y barbilla. Sus ojos tenían una chispa juvenil, todavía animada, a pesar de que él estaba allí. No era frágil, en realidad se veía corpulento, vestido con una camisa a cuadros roja y azul que abrazaba a su torso rechoncho. Usaba botas de vaquero con sus jeans.

Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

—No te disculpes. La mayoría de las personas que vienen aquí necesitan dinero por una razón u otra. Estoy justo aquí para honrar a mi esposa. Dios descanse su alma.

—Oh, hombre, lo siento —pronuncié, de repente sintiendo lástima por él.

Él sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, sosteniendo sus dedos afuera del brazo de la silla en un gesto de _está_ _bien_.

—Ella luchó contra su enfermedad durante bastantes años y entonces un día, salí para alimentar ganado y cuando vine dentro para preparar nuestro almuerzo, ella ya había pasado. Aunque parecía tan tranquila. Pensé que estaba dormida. No me di cuenta de que se había ido hasta que fui a despertarla. Eso fue hace quince años.

No podía encontrar palabras apropiadas para decir. Me sentía como un total cabrón por ser un idiota. Me hice una promesa silenciosa a mí mismo para ser más amable en el futuro porque nunca se sabía lo que otra persona estaba atravesando. Su historia podría ser peor que la de uno mismo.

Él habló con una mirada distante en sus ojos.

—Aunque nunca tuvimos hijos, éramos muy felices. Tuvimos una fantástica vida juntos. —Una melancólica sonrisa tiraba en sus labios color rosa—. Tener recuerdos es importante. Puedes ocultarlos y disfrutar de ellos cada vez que recibas el impulso de revisitar el pasado.

Cabeceé de acuerdo. Tenía la sensación de que estaba recordando a su esposa en ese momento.

—¿Tienes una esposa?—preguntó.

—La tengo, un hijo también y una hija en camino.

—Hombre afortunado.

Estaría de acuerdo con él sí sólo nuestra situación económica fuera mejor. Siempre había pensado que era el hombre vivo más afortunado, con la mejor mujer que podía pedir un chico y un hijo feliz y saludable. No fuimos siempre ricos, de cualquier modo, pero siempre habíamos sido capaces de poner comida sobre la mesa y pagar nuestras facturas.

Estaba convencido de que encontrar a Bella fue el destino.

 _Cuando estaba manejando a casa me di cuenta_ _que había_ _una chica al lado de la carretera, junto a su coche. El aire estaba espes_ _o,_ _con humedad y ella estaba limpiando su frente con el dorso de su mano. Su vientre delgado_ _se_ _asomó por debajo de su camiseta cuando agarr_ _ó_ _su cabello entre sus dedos llevándolo a su cuello. Con la puesta de sol detrás de ella, el moño desordenado parecía un halo sentado encima de su cabeza. Inmediatamente pensé en ella como un ángel. Como_ _iba_ _despacio, mi conciencia se hizo cargo. No podía pasar lejos de una mujer que necesitaba ayuda al anochecer, especialmente un ángel en apuros. Estacioné mi carro para darle una mano, nunca imagin_ _é_ _que caería enamorado. Pero en el momento que me encontré cara a cara con ella, estaba seguro de que Dios la había colocado en mi camino por una razón. Ella era increíble_ _, n_ _unca había visto esos ojos hermosos_ _,_ _marrón claro con manchas de verde y oro. Ella era una cosa pequeña, alcanzando sólo el centro de mi pecho. Al principio ella no se fiaba de un extraño que v_ _enía_ _en su ayuda_ _,_ _tímida, retorciendo sus manos cuando me presenté. Mantuve unos pies entre nosotros, no quer_ _ía_ _asustarla_ _,_ _y ofreciendo correr para obtener_ _combustible_ _así ella podría seguir con su camino. Después de unos segundos, ella admitió que iba_ _a casa de_ _sus padres_ _de paso en el camino_ _y no tenía ninguna otra opción más que aceptar mi ayuda. Su teléfono celular estaba muerto y no estaba familiarizad_ _a con_ _la zona._

 _Tan pronto como tuvimos el_ _combustible_ _para su coche, preguntó si había algún lugar cerca_ _d_ _ó_ _nde ella podría conseguir algo de comida. Al final result_ _ó_ _que mi restaurante favorito estaba justo en la misma calle. Ambos terminamos en una cabina disfrutando de la compañía del otro e intercambiamos nuestros números de teléfono antes de que nos separá_ _ra_ _mos. Poco después, terminamos en la misma ciudad, el mismo apartamento y entonces nos casamos poco_ _tiempo más tarde._

El resto era historia.

—No tan afortunados en este momento —murmuré, más a mí mismo que a mi nuevo amigo sentado cerca.

—A propósito, soy Carlisle.

—Soy Edward. Encantado de conocerlo.

Seguimos hablando en lo que duró nuestro tiempo ahí y me vi perdido en sus historias. No me molestaba tanto estar ahí ya que mi nuevo amigo alejaba mi mente de los problemas. Había vivido por todo el mundo, pero su lugar favorito era aquí en Oklahoma, manejando su rancho.

Cuando terminó la donación, tiré mi sombrero sobre mi cabeza y abroché mi abrigo, así podría soportar la espera en la parada del autobús. Carlisle y yo estrechamos las manos y tomamos caminos separados.

El autobús estaba retrasado y se había acumulado nieve desde esa mañana, volviéndose más difícil navegar por las calles. Los copos de nieve caían todavía del frío cielo brillante y era un frío amargo.

Anhelaba llegar a casa.

Cuando el autobús finalmente llegó, dejé a la mujer que había hecho su camino con dos niños pequeños ir delante de mí. Ella hurgó en su bolsa con el más joven de los dos niños en su cadera mientras ella cavaba en su bolso para encontrar el pasaje. Sacudí ida y vuelta mis pies, tratando de mantener el calor, las puntas de mis dedos hormigueaban, entumecidos. El viento se coló a través de mi ropa exterior, me estremecí hasta los huesos. Me pregunté brevemente cuánto tiempo puede una persona durar en esos elementos y decidí que no mucho. Vi al conductor sacudir su cabeza y escuché el pánico en la voz de la mujer cuando le dijo que no podía encontrar suficiente cambio.

—Aquí tiene. —Aregañadientes entregué lo último de mi cambio. En ese punto, los dos niños estaban llorando, con caras rojas y las narices rojas manchadas con moco en sus mejillas agrietadas. Dios, deseaba que Bella nunca estuviera en su posición, pero me gustaría que alguien la ayudara si pasaba. Así que di mi última moneda de diez centavos para ayudar a la mujer y empecé a caminar para casa.

Hice unas cuadras cuando oí los neumáticos crujir contra la nieve que cubría la calle, vi las luces iluminando mi oscuro camino. Estaba nervioso al principio hasta que reconocí a Carlisle tirando hacia arriba al lado de mí, gritando sobre el ruido de su camioneta y el viento azotando.

—Sube, Edward. Te llevo a casa.

No lo pensé dos veces, mi cuerpo buscaba refugio contra el frío horrible. Mis pies casi se congelaron y los dedos de mis manos apenas se movían, aunque los tenía hundidos profundamente en los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Mi cara escocía por la temperatura helada y la mirada de mis ojos borrosa por el tiempo implacable.

Dentro de la cabina de la camioneta estaba temblando incontrolablemente. Necesitaba ese refugio del frío, así que Carlisle subió la calefacción al máximo, ayudando a calentarme.

—Gracias. —Logré mascullar a través de los dientes y labios congelados.

—¿Perdiste el autobús?

—No —gemí, apenas era capaz de hablar.

—Eres un buen hombre, Edward. Tan solo guíame hacia la dirección correcta.

Asentí. Podía hacer eso. Mi casa estaba a quince minutos y en el momento en que llegamos a mi entrada, me había descongelado lo suficiente para agradecer a Carlisle.

—Cuídate —dijo cuando mis pies chocaron con el suelo cubierto de nieve, el viento azotaba nuevamente a mi alrededor. Caminé penosamente los treinta pies encima de la vereda hacia casa, listo para ver a mi familia.

Bella tiró para abrir la puerta cuando mi mano tocó la perilla. Ella estaba envuelta en una manta con su sombrero de invierno cubriendo tanto como era posible su cabeza. La preocupación estaba profundamente grabada en su cara, pero le di un beso y giré, saludando a Carlisle cuando él salía hacia la calzada. Rápidamente cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros, lanzando mis botas y colgando mi abrigo y el sombrero en el gancho de la puerta.

—Cara de Ángel. —Mi voz estaba mezclada con preocupación al verla vestida así—. ¿Está más frío ahora que cuando los dejé esta mañana? —pregunté, sin querer escuchar la respuesta, pero queriendo saberla.

Apenas vi su cabeza moverse cuando ella asintió, ya que la manta cubría sus orejas.

—He encendido el horno durante unos treinta minutos esta noche y entreabierto la puerta para que Jazz estuviera cálido mientras comía su cena.

Tomándola en mis brazos y acariciando mi nariz en el hilado suave de su sombrero, pregunté:

—¿Comiste?

—Un poco. No tenía hambre... Estaba preocupada por ti. —Su voz tembló.

Suspiré profundamente.

—Estaba en el Centro de donación de sangre.

Ella se estremeció.

—¿Y alguien te trajo a casa?

—Sí.

Frotando mis manos sobre los brazos cubiertos de la manta de Bella, miré a mi hijo dormido en el sofá. Esa situación era devastadora, estaba a punto de romperme.

—Vamos… vamos a la cama.

Suavemente levanté a Jazz y lo llevé a nuestra habitación. Habíamos estado compartiendo la cama ya que no podíamos permitirnos propano para el horno; nos preocupaba que nuestro hijo sintiera demasiado frío durante la noche.

Los tres estábamos cómodos bajo el grueso edredón y las mantas que habíamos puesto alrededor de nosotros. Jazz dormía pacíficamente intercalado entre nosotros. Nos enfrentamos uno al otro, y recorrí mis dedos por su cabello sedoso.

Mantuve mi voz baja.

—Sabes que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, ¿verdad?

Sentí su cabeza moverse, asintiendo.

—Lo sé, bebé.

—Odio esto para ti y Jazz. —Me detuve, tragándome un grueso bulto ardiente en mi garganta—. Navidad no debería ser así. —Sentí las lágrimas pinchando mis ojos. Estaba agradecido de que el cuarto era oscuro, por lo que Bella no podía verme derrumbándome. Siempre había sido su roca y ella debía ser capaz de apoyarse en mí y confiar en que las cosas iban a estar bien, pero me sentía como si estuviera a punto de un colapso.

—No necesito cosas, Edward. Te necesito a ti y a Jazz y... algo de calor. —Ella se acercó más a Jazz, que estaba acurrucado frente a mí, cubriendo su brazo sobre mi lado.

Me incliné hacia adelante, besé a Bella y luego a nuestro hijo.

—Dulces sueños, Cara de Ángel. Mañana será un nuevo día.

.

.

La siguiente semana fue como las anteriores. Hacía el viaje a la mano de obra y trabajaba unos días aquí y allá. Algunos de los empleadores que ayudé estaban interesados en contratar a algunos de nosotros después del primero del año. No iba a ayudar a mi situación actual el hecho de que la Navidad estaba a sólo dos días, pero mi espíritu se levantaba pensando que podía ser un trabajo a mi alcance.

Cogí el autobús una vez más al Centro de donación de sangre y decidí que después haría una parada en Walmart y le compraría a Jazz y Bella algo pequeño para la mañana de Navidad. Incluso estaba resignado a que la cena de iba a ser en Lord's Diner, pero mi pronóstico había mejorado. Sonreí a la gente a mi alrededor, poniendo buena energía por ahí. Y le agradecí a Dios por ser bendecido con una familia increíble. Sin embargo, sobre todo estaba agradecido de que teníamos buena salud.

En lugar de sentir lástima por mí mismo, decidí hacer lo mejor por nuestra situación.

Carlisle ya estaba en la habitación donando cuando Victoria, la enfermera, me llevó a la silla contigua a la suya. En el último par de semanas, Carlisle y yo habíamos donado en los mismos días y me había encontrado esperando su compañía. Sus historias eran fascinantes e incluso me abrí a él sobre no poder encontrar un trabajo. Él siempre decía que mantuviera la fe y algo bueno vendría al fin y las cosas mejorarían. Parecía sabio y agradecía sus amables palabras.

Había impulsado mi moral últimamente.

Ese día, cuando le dije a Carlisle dónde iba después de terminar ahí, se ofreció a llevarme y parecía emocionado cuando no lo rechacé.

Walmart estaba lleno, repleto de compradores de regalos de último minuto. No sabía qué quería para mi hijo, así que Carlisle y yo caminamos de arriba hacia abajo por los pasillos de juguetes llenos de gente hasta que encontré el regalo perfecto, un juego de espías de preescolar. Estaba en venta por quince dólares, pero imaginaba que lo podíamos jugar en familia y tener diversión juntos una y otra vez.

—Perfecto —dijo Carlisle—. Ahora, ¿qué para su pequeña dama?

—Quiero una cosa más para Jasper. Creo que una bolsa de sus galletas favoritas y luego me gustaría encontrar un libro para Bella. —Sonreí. La alegría de la Navidad se estaba extendiendo a través de mis venas, culpaba a la música de fiestas que pasaban por el sistema de sonido por encima de nuestras cabezas, pero en cualquier caso, estaba listo para elegir el regalo de Bella y estaba feliz.

La sección de libros no era enorme, pero sí demasiado grande para un chico que no sabía nada acerca de ellos. Miré las portadas, tratando de elegir algo que me atrajera pero pronto Carlisle comenzó a preguntar.

—¿Le gusta la aventura? ¿El romance? ¿El misterio?

—Más romance, definitivamente. —Recordaba que a Bella le gustaba cuando le llevaba flores o le escribía notas, dejándolas para que ella los encontrara.

Carlisle apuntó con su cabeza hacia la sección de romance y lo seguí como un perrito.

—Aquí tienes. —Señaló y yo exploré tres estantes y muchos libros acaramelados.

—Hmm, este se ve interesante. —Tomé un libro con un hombre musculoso en la portada sosteniendo a una mujer en sus brazos, protegiéndola de quién sabe qué. Eso exudaba romanticismo y creía que Bella lo amaría—. Quiero llevarle algunas cerezas cubiertas de chocolate también —dije y Carlisle me palmeó la espalda mientras caminábamos fuera de la sección de libros.

La suerte quiso que hubiera una mesa preparada con envolturas de regalo y empleados vestidos con trajes de elfo. Era sólo por donación, así que tiré un dólar en la lata de colecta para que ellos envolvieran los cuatro pequeños regalos que había comprado. Elegí el papel rojo brillante con muérdago impreso para los paquetes de Bella. Usualmente, colgaba una ramita de muérdago real en una de nuestras puertas, pero ese año el papel tendría que simbolizar nuestra tradición habitual.

Carlisle nos compró tazas de café mientras esperábamos, charlando hasta que ellos terminaran.

Mientras conducíamos, vi algo colocado en el camino y le pedí a Carlisle que se detuviera. Era perfecto para Bella y Jasper, así que salté fuera antes que tuviera la oportunidad de detenerse por completo y lancé mi sorpresa en la parte trasera del camión.

—Eres un buen hombre, Edward —Carlisle me dijo cuando estacionamos en la entrada de mi casa.

—Eres un tipo muy bueno tú también. Gracias por pasar el rato conmigo esta noche. Lo disfruté.

Agarrando mis paquetes y la sorpresa que encontré en el camino, corrí con cuidado por la nieve hasta la casa. Estaba oscuro cuando abrí la puerta. Me imaginaba que tanto Bella como Jazz estaban profundamente dormidos. Prendí la luz de la cocina, así podía encontrar lo que buscaba y luego montar mi sorpresa.

Me arrastré a la cama y coloqué besos en sus frentes antes de caer dormido, en un sueño lleno de cosas mágicas.

Una casa con calor.

Un coche que funcionara.

Comida en los armarios.

Un trabajo estable para mí.

Me desperté del sueño con dedos pequeños girando a través de mi pelo y ojos grandes con la mirada fija en los míos.

—Te amo, papá.

Poniendo mi nariz en la de Jasper, le di besos de esquimal.

—Te amo también, niño grande. —Cerré los ojos otra vez y abracé a mi hijo cerca de mi pecho—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti y para mamá —dije.

Su voz se levantó con emoción.

—¿Qué es?

Bella levantó la cabeza de la almohada y apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—¿Sorpresa?

No podía contener mi sonrisa.

—Sí, tengo algunas sorpresas para mi amada esposa y mi hijo adorable. —Cosquilleé la barriga de Jasper cuando lo dije.

—¿Cuándo tendremos las sorpresas? —Bella ladeó su ceja, la comisura de su boca subió en una sonrisa.

—Una hoy y los demás tendrán que esperar hasta mañana, el día de Navidad.

—¿No compraste regalos, verdad? —Los rasgos de Bella tenían una pizca de preocupación—. Porque no te conseguí nada.

—Cara de Ángel... —Acuné su mejilla en mi mano—. Lo único que quiero es a los dos para ser feliz. —Le di un guiño y ella sonrió dulcemente.

—Vamos, papá. Quiero la sorpresa.

Riendo entre dientes, feliz de ser capaz de poner una sonrisa en la cara de mi hijo, nos arrastramos fuera de la cama y nos abrigamos con ropa caliente antes de ir a la sala de estar. No podía dejar de mirar sus caras cuando vieran lo que estaba esperándolos.

—¡Papá!

Jasper fue a la mesa de café donde estaba el jarrón con la rama de pino metida en él, la que recogí de la carretera anoche.

Bella se enrolló en mi pecho con sus brazos alrededor de la parte baja de mi espalda, abrazándome. Coloqué mi brazo sobre su hombro y froté suavemente su vientre hinchado con la otra mano.

—Edward, es encantador.

Mi gesto sutil pero sincero estaba haciendo una diferencia en ese momento y mi pecho se hinchó de felicidad.

—¡Y hay regalos también! —Jasper gritó, saltando delante del árbol improvisado con los cuatro pequeños regalos que compré.

—Sí y tú, pequeño… —Lo recogí y lo lancé sobre mi hombro, haciéndole cosquillas a sus lados—. Tú tendrás que esperar hasta mañana por la mañana para abrir tus dos regalos. El árbol es la sorpresa de hoy.

—¿Tendré dos?

—Por supuesto que sí. Has sido un niño muy bueno este año. —Lo lancé en el aire y luego lo coloqué en el sofá.

Bella puso sus manos bajo su barbilla, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas no derramadas. Últimamente, ella había estado emocional debido al embarazo y conmigo perdiendo mi trabajo.

—Vamos, Cara de Ángel, vamos a hacer algo de desayuno. —Encendí el televisor para Jasper y tomé su mano.

Nuestra harina de avena estaba burbujeante y casi lista cuando le dije a Bella sobre mi plan de llevarlos al Lord's Diner al día siguiente. Sus ojos parpadearon a los míos y sus labios inmediatamente se encontraron agarrados bajo sus dientes.

—¿Qué está mal?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y luego sirvió la avena caliente en tres tazones.

Descansé mi barbilla en su hombro y abracé su vientre muy embarazado.

—Prometo que el año que viene será mejor. Lo puedo sentir, Cara de Ángel.

Besé su cuello y luego colocó nuestro desayuno en la mesa.

Ya que era víspera de Navidad, no iba a la agencia. En cambio, me quedaría en casa y los tres nos acurrucaríamos en la cama por unas horas. Jasper estaba lleno de preguntas sobre lo que estaba dentro de los paquetes envueltos, a las que seguía respondiendo que tendría que esperar una noche más hasta que él pudiera abrirlos. Preguntó sobre Santa y si iba a visitar nuestra casa y tuve que decirle que Santa Claus estaba muy ocupado y él vendría a visitarnos el próximo año. Me sentía horrible por mentirle, deseando poder contarle que Santa eran realmente mamá y papá y no podían permitirse una Navidad ese año, pero él tenía tres años y no entendería. La única razón por la que sabía de Santa era por los libros que Bella y yo le habíamos estado leyendo.

—Jazzy, ¿quieres ayudarme con algo? —Bella le pidió de pie, sosteniendo su mano para que él tomara una.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Vamos a hacerle a papá algo para Navidad.

—Está bien. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero hacer un dibujo.

Solté una risita, él era tan dulce e inocente. Mi familia era perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Bella sonrió y suspiró pesadamente.

—Bien, vamos a hacer a papá un dibujo. —Ella bajó la cabeza, sus labios cepillando en contra de los míos.

—No escuchaste eso. ¿Está bien?

Acuné sus frías mejillas en mis manos, presionando mis labios firmemente en los de ella.

—No escuché nada, Cara de Ángel. —Su beso se mantuvo en mis labios mientras me estiraba en el sofá viendo el resto de _It's a Wonderful Life_.

Después de la cena y otra película de Navidad, Jasper estaba dormido, así que tomé ventaja de los pocos minutos a solas con mi esposa.

—¿Quieres tomar un baño caliente y que te acompañe? —Meneé mis cejas. No habíamos sido espontáneos últimamente y se suponía que debíamos abstenernos de tener sexo por el bebé, pero podía amarla de otras maneras y tenía la intención de mostrárselo.

Una tímida sonrisa jugó en su rostro.

—Eso sería agradable, bebé.

Llegué al baño corriendo y coloqué unas toallas en la secadora. No quería que Bella se resfriara.

—Aquí, déjame.

Levanté el dobladillo de su camisa, despegando la franela completamente y exponiendo sus senos desnudos. Estaban llenos y pesados en mis manos cuando los acuné en mis palmas. Sus pezones se endurecieron cuando pasé mis pulgares sobre ellos.

—Mmm… —susurré, sentado en el lado de la bañera, con su pie entre mis piernas, sus dedos pasaron por mi cabello justo encima de mis oídos—. Tus malditas tetas —dije, chupé una con mi boca y me gané un gemido de Bella. Chupé, probé y luego solté su pezón entre mis dientes

Mi lengua hacía un círculo continuo, rastreando el área rosa y mordiendo cada cierto tiempo los picos duros.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Ella jadeó, apretando su agarre sobre mi cabello, sosteniéndome en su lugar. Pasó mucho tiempo desde que habíamos intimado, mi polla hacía presión en la parte superior de mi pantalón.

Vi como mis manos callosas se deslizaron lánguidamente por sus curvas y su suave piel me recompensó. Mis pulgares se engancharon en la cinturilla de sus pantalones, llevándolos lentamente junto con sus bragas. No podía alejar mis ojos de ella. Ella era sexy como el infierno, alimentando a mi hijo dentro de ella, su bronceado desvanecido a un cremoso marfil donde su traje de baño la cubrió el verano pasado. Mis labios dolían por hacer contacto otra vez, besar un camino hacia abajo de su cuerpo, pero en cambio la ayudé a entrar en la tina.

Sostuvo mi mano, sumergiendo los dedos de un pie en la bañera, probando el agua. Luego metió el segundo pie. Rápidamente me deshice de mi ropa y me uní a mi esposa, sentado detrás de ella y luego la bajé delante de mí.

—Casi no cabemos —ella dijo, acariciando su vientre.

—Encajamos muy bien. —Mis piernas se engancharon sobre las de ella haciendo más espacio. Mis manos tomaron agua dejándola gotear en senderos que caían sobre sus hombros, dejando mojada la piel que no estaba sumergida en la bañera—. He olvidado la sensación de tu piel, Cara de Ángel. —Alisé el agua en cascada sobre su vientre y era recompensado con la sensación de pequeñas ondas debajo de la piel de Bella de nuestra hija moviéndose, haciéndose presente.

—He extrañado los momentos especiales, también. —Ella inclinó su cabeza en mi pecho, girando hacia mi cuello—. He estado estresada últimamente.

—Lo sé y se supone que tienes que tomártelo con calma. Voy a ayudarte a relajarte. Olvídate de nuestros problemas mientras estamos aquí juntos, ¿está bien?

—Está bien. —Ella besó mi mandíbula—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Seguí tocando ligeramente su piel húmeda, ambas manos se arrastraban por la mitad de su vientre redondo, las separé y luego di vueltas hacia arriba cuando sentí el suave pelo en su pubis. El movimiento repetitivo de las manos la relajó aún más en mi pecho, su cabeza se adormecía en mi hombro. Mis labios besaban y mi lengua rozaba la delicada piel de su cuello. Observé sus pezones coquetos endurecerse aún más y acuné sus pechos, apretándolos juntos, levantándolos suavemente y sosteniéndolos en mis manos.

—Siempre has sido un hombre de pechos —ella dijo.

—¿Y el problema es? —bromeé.

—No hay problema. No hay problema en absoluto. —Ella meneó sus nalgas contra mis bolas. Mi polla estaba presionando la parte baja de su espalda todo el tiempo. Era una tortura, pero el sexo se encontraba fuera de la situación, por lo que inhalé profundamente a menudo para calmar mi deseo.

Mis manos dejaron sus pechos, haciendo su camino bajo el agua hasta el comienzo de sus muslos. No podía hacer lo que realmente quería, pero acaricié el pelo borroso de allí con mis dedos, girando mi dedo índice sobre sus pliegues hinchados, burlándome de su clítoris que se escondía debajo.

—Te necesito —ella suplicó. Mis ojos se cerraban. Necesitaba más, también.

Susurré en su oído:

—No podemos. No debemos. —El doctor había dicho nada de sexo hasta después del bebé y no podía dejarla persuadirme de lo contrario—. Huh uh.

Mis dedos la dejaron de acariciar, no quería retirarlos, pero lo hice cuando escuché un pequeño golpecito en la puerta del baño.

—Necesito ir al baño. —La pequeña voz adormilada de Jasper sonó detrás de la puerta.

Bella sacó su labio inferior hacia fuera y resopló en falsa decepción.

 _No._ Ella dibujó la palabra hacia afuera silenciosamente.

—Está bien, bebé. Sólo un segundo —dije, saliendo del agua y agarrando la toalla colgada en la parrilla—. Salvados por la campana. —Me encogí de hombros, mirando hacia atrás a Bella.

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

—Ya voy, Jazz.

El agua se escurría por mi pecho y la espalda cuando me apuré, envolví la toalla alrededor de mi cintura en una loca combinación para abrir la puerta.

—Aquí. Deja a papá ayudarte. —Sostuve a mi hijo, estabilizando su cuerpo cansado así él podía aliviarse. Cuando terminó, lo ayudé a lavarse las manos y luego lo agarré para llevarlo a nuestra cama.

Hablé sobre mi hombro mientras salía del cuarto de baño.

—Agarra las toallas de la secadora, Cara de Ángel. Relájate. Disfruta del agua mientras está todavía caliente.

Estábamos todos en la cama, calentitos, todos nuestros cuerpos cubiertos, listos para una buena noche de sueño. Apoyé mi mano en la cadera de Bella, uní mis dedos con los de ella y caímos en un sueño lleno de cosas maravillosas.

En la mañana, me desperté tratando de quitarme las mantas, el sudor de mi frente con mis pantalones de pijama se pegaban a mi piel acalorada. Era extraño, no podía poner mi dedo en nada porque estaba apenas despierto, pero me estaba quemando y necesitaba un vaso de agua.

—¿Bebé? —La voz de Bella era gruesa por el sueño.

—¿Si? —respondí, tratando de no despertar a Jasper, pero era demasiado tarde. Él se quitó el pelo de su frente, parpadeando, empezando a abrir los ojos.

—Creo que me estoy viniendo abajo con algo. Estoy realmente caliente.

Toqué sus mejillas con el dorso de mi mano.

—Estás bien, Cara de Ángel. Yo también estoy caliente y también lo está Jazz.

Me senté y me tomó un minuto comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. La habitación estaba cómoda y nuestros cuerpos reaccionaron al calor que nos rodeaba, burlándose de nosotros para despegar algunas capas de abrigo.

¿Cómo podía nuestra casa estar caliente?

—¿Vino Santa? —Jasper se sentó junto a mí, mirándome con ojos grandes—. Tal vez él nos trajo algo de calor.

—Tal vez, bebé —Bella le dijo, acariciando su espalda—. Vamos a desayunar algo.

Cuando abrimos la puerta del dormitorio, fuimos recibidos con los más sorprendentes aromas. Lo primero que me llegó era pavo asado. El sabroso olor de hierbas y especias hacían que mi estómago gruñera.

Nuestros ojos se abrieron con asombro.

Bella y yo nos mirábamos, apenas de pie, sosteniendo la mano de Jasper, casi demasiado asustados para movernos.

Y entonces me golpeó el aroma, dulce de calabaza con el armonioso olor de canela y nuez moscada flotando en el aire.

Me giré hacia Bella y articulé las palabras.

—¿ _Pastel de calabaza?_ _—_ Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente con una mirada de confusión congelada en su hermosa cara.

Nuestras narices no estaban decepcionadas por los olores acogedores que seguían llenando nuestro lugar.

Eso trajo una sonrisa a mi cara.

¿Era un milagro de Navidad?

¿Nuestros padres estaban ahí, sorprendiéndonos, haciendo la cena? No podía ser. Mis padres estaban en África, de misioneros en un descanso de seis meses de sus puestos de trabajo. Los padres de Bella no tenían buena salud, así que salir de casa a visitarnos no era ni siquiera una posibilidad y la razón por la que no les dijimos de nuestros problemas financieros. Se planificó un viaje a Texas después de que naciera el bebé para que pudieran conocerla y entonces celebraríamos la Navidad con ellos.

Nos movimos al pasillo que se encontraba con nuestra sala de estar, el olor a madera de pino pesaba en el aire. Miré hacia la mesa donde nuestra rama de Navidad actuaba como nuestro árbol y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Un enorme árbol atrapó mis ojos. Adornos, espumillón y luces parpadeantes nos recibían, mi rama insignificante en su presencia, eclipsada por un árbol. Mucho más grande, más bonito, era una experiencia asombrosa comparada a la rama miserable que había puesto en un vaso de agua.

—Santa, vino. Santa vino —Jasper gritó con deleite. Saltaba de arriba hacia abajo y luego despegó hacia las medias colgadas en nuestra chimenea de imitación.

Bella se iba en la dirección opuesta, rumbo a la cocina.

—¡Edward! —gritó—. ¡Ven aquí!

Me estremecí ante su grito agudo y corrí hacia su camino.

—Cara de Ángel, está tod… —Me detuve en seco cuando vi nuestras mesas llenas de alimentos. Empanadas que se enfriaban en rejillas de alambre, rollos en una cesta, galletas en un tarro de galletas que no reconocía y mucho, mucho más.

—Estoy... Yo… —Ella no podía articular y tampoco yo.

Mi boca y mis papilas gustativas caían abiertas. Estaba deseando probar un bocado de todo lo que veíamos ocupando espacio en mi cocina.

—¿Quién…?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

No teníamos ninguna pista.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —Jasper gritó, sacándonos de nuestro aturdimiento.

Agarrando la mano de Bella, la llevé a la sala de estar para comprobar a Jazz.

—¡Tengo juguetes! —él chilló. Estaba montado en un tren de miniatura con un sombrero de conductor puesto ridículamente en su pequeña cabeza desgreñada.

—Oh, mi... Oh, mi Dios—Bella dijo.

Nos dejamos caer de rodillas delante de nuestro hijo. Emocionados de que él estuviera feliz y más emocionado de que… ¿Santa hubiera venido?

Mi corazón era sordo de emoción y asombro. Me sentía como un niño otra vez, aunque mis Navidades no eran extravagantes cuando era niño. Bella y yo lentamente analizamos la sala, nuestros ojos en los regalos envueltos bajo el árbol.

—Ni siquiera sé qué decir, Cara de Ángel.

—¿Tal vez hay un nombre en los paquetes?

Nos dejamos caer hacia los regalos, para darnos cuenta de que cada uno de nosotros había sido recordado. Incluso el bebé tenía regalos con su nombre en ellos. Pero lo curioso era que no le habíamos dicho a nadie el nombre que habíamos elegido.

 _Para_ _Alice, con_ _amor_ _,_ _Santa._

Las lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de Bella mientras ella abrazaba la muñeca bebé a su pecho.

—Yo creo, Edward —ella admitió—. No hay ninguna otra manera de explicar... esto.

Ella movía su mano hacia el árbol y luego alrededor de la habitación.

Asentí por la falta de palabras.

Su voz fue baja.

—Tal vez realmente hay un Santa.

—Siéntate, Cara de Ángel. Vamos a ver lo que nos trajo Santa. —Le pasé los regalos bien envueltos, en pilas separadas en el piso. Jasper seguía jugando con su tren, Bella y yo nos turnábamos abriendo los nuestro.

Cada uno tenía diez regalos.

Grande, mediano, pequeño y algunos incluso en bolsas de regalo.

Sonreíamos al abrir cajas que contenían abrigos nuevos así como un surtido de otros artículos que habían sido seleccionados sólo para nosotros.

Era extraño.

Estábamos más que agradecidos a Santa o a quién sea que nos dio esa maravillosa Navidad completa con todas las cosas para una cena increíble.

Bella se acercó a mí y vimos a Jasper pasar por su media. Él sacó cosas: libros, una naranja, un cepillo de dientes, calcetines, figuras de Disney y más cosas que no podía seguirle la pista.

—¡Mira! —Jasper dijo después de cada cosa. Nos estábamos riendo de sus expresiones de shock cuando sus manos llegaban al fondo y continuaban sacando hacia fuera más regalos, su boca formando una _o_ después de cada uno.

Bella me miró y preguntó.

—Sabías que... tenemos las medias, también. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo? —Ella chupó su labio inferior en su boca y me miró con ojos grandes, literalmente como un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

Asentí, no podía evitar la emoción que burbujeaba dentro de mí.

—Voy a traerlos. —Salté rápidamente y los tomé de los ganchos, que además no estaban allí anoche.

Le entregué a Bella un calcetín rojo brillante con su nombre en él. Cuentas brillantes habían sido cosidas en él, haciendo un ángel. Su sonrisa era brillante cuando se lo entregué. Era pesado, repleto de cosas que estaba seguro le iban a encantar.

Mi media tenía mi nombre y una cabeza de Santa hechas de granos y todo eso. Era ligero, no había mucho que se saliera fuera de él o relleno por dentro, pero no me importó. Esa mañana había sido el mejor día en mucho tiempo. Mi familia llevando sonrisas ya era un regalo en sí.

—Tú vas primero, Cara de Ángel. —Señalé con la cabeza—. Empieza. —Sonreí cuando sus ojos brillaron con los muchos regalitos que otra vez habían sido escogidos sólo para ella. La tarjeta de regalo de la librería y el perfume eran dos de sus favoritos.

—Ahora tú, Edward —ella dijo cuando terminó, acarició sus manos sobre su estómago, inclinando la espalda contra el sofá, sus piernas cruzadas por los tobillos.

Jasper todavía estaba jugando con objetos pequeños de su calcetín y no nos prestaba atención.

—De acuerdo. —Metí mi mano dentro de la media y saqué un sobre con mi nombre.

—¿Qué es eso? —Bella preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No tengo idea.

Cuidadosamente corrí mi dedo índice debajo de la letra, rasgado muy cuidadosamente hasta que fui capaz de extraer la tarjeta dentro.

—¿Hay un nombre?

—No lo sé. —Cuando abrí la tarjeta algo cayó hacia fuera y flotó como una pluma en el suelo. Lo dejé mientras leía la tarjeta.

—¿Qué dice? —Bella preguntó otra vez.

—Oh, mi Dios. Creo que sé quién hizo todo esto.

—¿Quien? —Se puso cerca de mí—. ¿Tus padres?

—Uh, uh. —Negué con mi cabeza.

No tenía idea de cómo él logró eso… Los alimentos, el árbol, el calor... todo.

—Um, no —contesté mis ojos, nunca dejando sus palabras escritas a mano.

 _Edward_ _:_

 _Esto debería ayudar a crear los recuerdos de tu vida._

 _Eres un buen hombre._

 _Feliz Navidad_

—¿Qué se cayó de la tarjeta?

Me había olvidado que algo estaba en la tarjeta hasta que Bella me lo recordó, por lo que lo recogí de entre mis piernas cruzadas.

Mi corazón casi se detuvo.

Agarré mi pecho en absoluto shock e incredulidad.

—Bebé, ¿estás bien? —La voz de Bella estaba mezclada con preocupación, su mano apretando mi hombro.

Asentí y seguí asintiendo con la cabeza mientras ponía el cheque en la mano a mi esposa.

Habló despacio, su voz temblando, lágrimas comenzando su camino por sus mejillas.

—¿Cinco millones de dólares?

—No podemos quedarnos esto —dije.

—Pero ¿quién? —Sus ojos no habían dejado el cheque. Como si si nos atreviéramos a mirar lejos, podría desaparecer.

—Carlisle Cullen.

.

.

El lunes por la mañana no me preocupé por ir a ManPower. En cambio, esperé, paseé y esperé algo más hasta que fue la hora en que solía ir al centro de donación de sangre. Tenía el cheque encajado con seguridad en mi billetera con mi mano en mi bolsillo trasero. No lo dejaba ir por miedo a que pasara algo con él.

No nos quedaríamos con su increíblemente generoso regalo.

No había manera.

Simplemente no podía.

Llegué y firmé, cuando fui llamado, me apuré hacia donde esperaba que estuviera Carlisle, donando. Escaneé la habitación, pero él no estaba en ninguna de las sillas. Él estaba siempre ahí. Era como si él supiera que yo estaría ahí y él estuviera también. A la espera.

Éramos amigos.

Había sido nuestro ángel disfrazo todo ese tiempo y no lo supe hasta hacía unos días.

—Vicky, ¿has visto a Carlisle hoy?

—¿Quien? —Se veía confundida.

—Carlisle, ¿el anciano que habitualmente se sienta a mi lado cuando estoy aquí?

—¿Te refieres a Paschal?

—No, Carlisle. Chico robusto, vientre hacia fuera aquí. —Señalé con mis manos.

—Edward, ese es Paschal Baylon —dijo, caminando a la puerta para recuperar sus suministros.

Estaba más confundido que nunca.

.

.

La biblioteca estaba tranquilla. No porque fuera una biblioteca, sino porque parecía ser una de las tres personas que había ahí ese día. Me decidí a googlear el nombre de Paschal. Tenía que averiguar cómo ponerme en contacto con él y averiguar exactamente quién era Carlisle... Mejor dicho, Paschal.

Mi pie rebotaba debajo de la mesa de computadora mientras iniciaba sesión.

Estaba nervioso.

Esa información era fundamental.

No había manera de que cobrara un cheque falso. Si era algún tipo de broma de mal gusto, no quería ser arrestado por intentar pasarlo como auténtico. Bella y yo estamos todavía impresionados sobre la Navidad que nos proporcionó. El dinero, aunque muy emocionante, no era necesario.

Cuidadosamente deletreé las letras de su nombre en la barra de búsqueda. El nombre de Paschal Baylon inmediatamente apareció, así que hice clic en el primero de ellos.

Cuando había terminado de cargar, mi respiración se dificultó y mi corazón martilleó en un ritmo atronador debajo de mis costillas.

Mis ojos seguramente no me engañaron cuando leí:

 _Paschal Baylon,_ _s_ _anto de_ _la_ _riqueza._

Fue entonces que supe que habíamos recibido un auténtico milagro de Navidad. Yo sabía que mi familia prosperaría y que Carlisle, Paschal, sería uno de los recuerdos que mantendría escondido y disfrutaría.


End file.
